twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Fyrn (Sya'Tare)
Known Information The Past Life: Fyrn was born in Paradox, and although she doesn't remember the place, she remembers and strictly goes by the morals and beliefs of it's people. She grew up with her best friend Thiatale, a goat fae who returned in Port Frey at the same time as her. Fyrn left Paradox after becoming lost and being swooned by a madwoman pirate into leaving for the sake of adventure. Her most prominent memories are of her time with "The Woman". Fyrn spent years at sea with The Woman and her friend Martina before they landed in Cole. However, their time together was short lived because a group of humans came after Fyrn and she was separated from The Woman in her escape, and still doesn't know what happened to her. The following decades have completely been wiped from Fyrn's memory up until she ended up in Gael. She doesn't remember Gael all too well, but she smiles mischievously at what she can remember. Whatever she did there lead to her being killed by what she calls the "Iron Snake", and the scar from when she was "bitten" is hidden under a blue ribbon tied around her neck. Character Summary: - Inexplicable obsession with boots. If you interact with her, she will absolutely ask for yours. - Speaks in weird metaphors - Lost her marbles in Paradox. If she gives you a marble, hold it close Boot Stash Count 88 Allies * *Thiatale (Friend) *Umon-Ra (mentor/father) *Safra (Nephilim) * Ozrael (Brother) * Maël (spouse) * Itzel Enemies *Iron snakes *Molotovs Rumors *It is said she consumes boots due to misinformation about the nature of soles. *Rumor has it she can turn herself invisible to escape from Thia *Fyrn is secretly a dragon with a boot hoard, it's the only explanation for her shoe theft. *Fyrn lost her own boots before her death, explaining the fascination with them. *Rumor has it a tail-feather from Fyrn is capable of causing insanity via tickling. *Rumor has it, Fyrn has her eye on Orphan's boots *Rumor has it if you are missing a boot find Thia for Fyrn is most definitely showing it to her first *Rumor has it Fyrn is secretly looking for the boot of unending joy which has been told to be protected by one of the returned. *Rumor has it, Fyrn is missing one of her own boots, and that is turning her clouds upside down *Rumor has it, Fyrn's language does have meaning and can be decoded. *Fyrn honks to herald the end-times. *Fyrn's bones are hollow, like a real bird. It's where she stores all her love. *Rumor has it, Fyrn has a powerful ally she can call on if she needs help... *Rumor has it, Fyrn's real name isn't Fyrn... *Rumor Has it, Fyrn is attuned to a Potato due to Fae BS... *Rumor has it, if you flare your Feathers and saunter around her, you can initiate a duel for territory *Fyrn killed Lady Xasha and forged her farewell letter. This is very impressive considering she cannot write. *Rumor has it Fyrn is really a pigeon fae - she just likes rolling around in colorful dyes *Rumor has it Fyrn and Leigh-Am have matching boots. Quotes * "I find that not thinking about things makes them a whole lot easier to understand." * "You have very nice boots. May I have one?" * "No, my name is Fyrn" * "Mother of shit..." Character Inspirations Luna Lovegood- Harry Potter Drax- Guardians of the Galaxy Mantis- Gotg The blonde witch from Hocus Pocus Bird that kept interrupting David Attenborough: ☀https://youtu.be/2TJaNDBI87s Soundtrack Come Little Children: https://youtu.be/1t8-_pI1-9Q These Boots are Made for Walking: https://youtu.be/X3SEC7BDHUk Runaway: https://youtu.be/-ABkbyXw0KE Bury a Friend: https://youtu.be/rcwK9uA1Fyc Category:Known Information